1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor, a control method therefore, and a cluster control system comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, motors are widely used in industries. However, conventional motors have many problems as follows: 1) they cannot be directly connected to networks, which makes it impossible for technicians to remotely debug, to extract operation data, and to eliminate troubles in real-time; 2) they are unsuitable for remote control, and feature poor adaptability; 3) in many operation conditions, it is impossible to control and to identify positions and operation conditions of the motors. For example, for an exhausting and ventilation system, it is difficult to identify operation conditions and positions of motors thereof, and to eliminate troubles in short time; and 4) the motor cannot be connected to a network, which effects application range thereof.